


HTTYD Sickfic One-Shots

by Anna_Ethelin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fever, Headaches & Migraines, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ethelin/pseuds/Anna_Ethelin
Summary: This will be a collection of random HTTYD sickfics because I'm sorta crazy? I hope you enjoy, and DFTBA!(Btw, I might do fluff stuff because of course there will be hiccstrid, but I'm not very good at relationships so...Go easy on me?)Oh, and this first one is set just after the 5th season of RTTE, so they are still living on Dragons' Edge but it shouldn't really have any spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

When Hiccup woke up that morning he knew something was off. His stomach was tight and he felt exhausted, despite getting 9 hours of sleep the night before. But Hiccup was used to ignoring his own needs, and they had work to do on the edge; he stood up and wandered over to the main hut, hoping to organize the rest of the riders.

As he reached the door, Astrid was already sat at the table. Hiccup walked over to her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

> "You're up early," Hiccup said, offhandedly, "I didn't expect anyone else to be up."
> 
> "Yeah, I went on an early flight with Stormfl-" Astrid suddenly stopped as she turned to see Hiccup, pale as a ghost with beads of sweat on his forehead, "Hi-Hiccup, are you feeling alright? You look dreadful." She stood and strolled over to her boyfriend, concern painted on her face.
> 
> "I...Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Hiccup muttered flustered.
> 
> "Don't lie to me, Hiccup," Astrid scolded, "You look like you've just seen a monster, and your fringe is drenched in sweat. Now I'm gonna ask you again, are you feeling alright?"

Hiccup didn't know what to say, he was fine. But Astrid wasn't going to give up.

 

> "Fine, if you're not gonna give up then I'll take it easy today, but I'm fine. You okay with that?" Hiccup was getting tired of this. Astrid nodded reluctantly and Hiccup started explaining the plan, as the other riders had just walked in, looking at him with concern. "Kay guys, today we're gathering food; it's tedious but it has to be done. We're all going to go in pairs. Me and Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs, then the twins with each other. Snoutlout and Fishlegs, your job is to gather fish. The twins are going to gather edible plants, Astrid and I will gather water. Everyone ready? Let's go."

* * *

After an hour of collecting water, Hiccup started to feel much worse. Wind currents had been knocking him around as he rode toothless around the island. Astrid was clearly worried about him but he didn't want her to be anxious for his sake. 

Suddenly, a dizzy spell hit Hiccup and he stumbled, almost falling into the water. If it weren't for Astrid catching him, there would have been a serious set back when it came to collecting water. His hand was burning hot, not good.

 

> "Right," Astrid yelled after Hiccup sat on the ground, "That's it! I told you that you weren't well, and still you insisted on flying out here to collect water. You're sick, and you're putting yourself in danger...All of us, even! Pretty much all the water you've collected is now contaminated, we can't drink it. I am going. To. Kill. You!"
> 
> "I'm sorry, Astrid." Hiccup whispered, his voice barely audible, "But we had work to do, I didn't want you to worry."

Astrid sighed as she helped Hiccup onto Toothless, opting to fly the Nightfury herself and have Stormfly follow.  _He just never listens..._ She thought as she flew them back to the huts.

* * *

 

The two of them were sat in the clubhouse when the other four riders arrived. They each looked at each other in confusion and waited for a minute before Fishlegs spoke up.

 

> "Er...Well, you guys were back early." Fishlegs said reprehensively.
> 
> "Yeah," Astrid muttered, "Fishlegs and Snotlout, go collect water from the moutain."
> 
> "That was your job though!" Snotlout shouted, throwing his hands up, "Just have us do your work so you two can lounge around flir-"
> 
> "I said to go collect water, Snotlout!" Astrid yelled, getting fed up.
> 
> "Snotlout," Fishlegs said, "Let's go..."

The twins just stood there, staring at Astrid.

> "What's up with you?" Tuffnut asked Astrid, "I mean, Snotlout totally deserved it but still..."
> 
> "I'm taking Hiccup to his hut," Astrid said, deflecting the question, "So just don't break anything."

Astrid helped her boyfriend out of his seat and began to walk towards his hut.

> "Dude, you look awful." Ruffnut said as Hiccup turned pale as a sheet.
> 
> "Guys..." Hiccup muttered, barely even a whisper.

Astrid spun around to see Hiccup's legs give out from under him and his eyes shut, as he fell forwards onto the floor.

> "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she ran over to check on her best friend. "Hiccup...Hiccup can you hear me?"

The boy stirred in his girlfriend's arms. Astrid breathed a sigh of relief and waited until Hiccup was able to sit up to say anymore.

> "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, would you please go find Fishlegs and Snotlout," she sighed, not wanting to give Snotlout the satisfaction of knowing she needed help, "I need their help..."
> 
> "You need Snotlout's help?" Tuffnut questioned, "Fine, it's your funeral."

Once the twins had left, Astrid let her attention return to Hiccup. She laid her hand on his head, immediately frowning when she found him to be burning up.

> "Jesus christ," Astrid exclaimed, "Hiccup I need you to drink some water, your fever's spiking."
> 
> "Astrid," Hiccup said as he began to stand up, "I'm fine, I can deal with this myself."
> 
> "Would you  _please_ stop saying tha-" Astrid started, but was cut off by Hiccup's legs once again faultering and having to run forward to catch him. "Urgh, I can't believe you! Why can't you get it into your brain that you are  _not. Okay._ "

Hiccup said nothing, he just looked at the ground sheepishly.

* * *

 

An hour later, Hiccup was lying in his bed with a damp cloth on his forehead and Astrid sitting by him, clasping his hand.

> "Why do you always scare me like that?" Astrid muttered, despite knowing Hiccup was asleep, "I just want to keep you safe, but I can't do that if you always lie to me. I need you to trust me...I love you."

She planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving her boyfriend's hut.

> "How is he?" Fishlegs asked nervously.
> 
> "I think he'll be okay..." Astrid answered, "I just wish he'd told me before we went out tod-"

She was interrupted by crashing sounds from inside the hut. She rushed inside to find Hiccup heaving into an empty barrel.  _Oh, Honey..._ she thought as she rushed over to his side. She rubbed his back for five minutes until he collapsed from the effort.

> "Come on, Hiccup," she whispered in his ear, "You need to get back to your bed. You can do it."

Astrid draped his arm over her shoulder and helped him to his bed. She stayed by his side for hours until he stopped tossing and his breathing calmed. She moved aside the hair covering his forehead and planted a kiss.

> "I love you, Hiccup Haddock." She whispered.
> 
> "I love you, Astrid Hofferson." He replied.

And with that, the Viking girl stood up and walked out of her boyfriend's house.  _Tomorrow will be a better day._ she thought to herself, just before being engulfed by the sweet embrace of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a Modern AU, becaaaause I wanted to write one. I really hope you enjoy it, DFTBA!  
> Also, I made Snotlout and Astrid brother and sister, because it helped with the story.

**Monday**

When Astrid woke up that morning at 7 am something was a bit off. Maybe it was a slight tickle at the back of her throat, maybe it was the stuffed up nose. No matter, she ignored it and carried on with her daily routine. 

School starts at 8:40.

PE.

Break.

Maths.

Drama.

Lunch.

Science.

Home at 3:30.

After Astrid got home she noticed something; she had seemingly developed a headache. She hadn't noticed this at school of course since she was focused on her studies. But it was definitely there. 

Just as she started to make dinner her obnoxious brother, Snotlout barged into the room shouting.

 

 

 

 

 

> "Sup Astrid, where's my dinner?" Snotlout had a habit of not realising how annoying he was, despite it being pointed out to him continuously.
> 
> "Snotlout, as I told you literally 10 minutes ago, I have not yet started but will do so shortly." Astrid rubbed her temples as she tried to supress the oncoming headache.
> 
> "Urgh, I'll wait then."

With that, Snotlout walked out, tripping over his dog, Hookfang and cursing under his breath.

* * *

**Tuesday**

 Once more Astrid woke up with a stuffed up nose and this time slightly swollen tonsils. But as with every issue she encountered that could not be solved with logic, Astrid ignored it.  _Time for school, I guess._

School starts at 8:40 am, her brother arrives late as he walks with his friends, but Astrid comes alone.

Maths.

English.

Break.

Science. As her headache worsens, Astrid tries to focus on the work. Osmosis. She could do this. 

 

 

 

 

> "Hey Astrid!" And there was Tuffnut, right on cue. "Could you explain this to me? I don't get it."
> 
> "Err, yeah, sure Tuff. Just gimme a sec." Astrid was fed up with doing this every single lesson. "So, osmosis is just where something moves from an area of high concentration to an area of low concentration across a semi-permeable membrane."
> 
> "What does that mean?" Tuffnut never did pick things up very well.
> 
> "Look, Tuff, I really can't do this today. Please leave me alone, I'll help you tomorrow."

Ruffnut's smile fell with this response but he just turned and walked back to his seat.

 _Why did I say that?_ Astrid thought as she returned to her work,  _Gah, now I've just hurt his feelings. Hiccup's gonna kill me._

History.

Lunch.

French.

School ends at 3:00. Astrid was losing her voice at this point; she just wanted to go home and listen to music. As she trudged out of the school gates, Hiccup came running up behind her.

 

 

 

 

> "Hey, Astrid, what's up with you?" Hiccup's voice was full of worry.
> 
> "Hiccup I'm fine," Astrid really didn't want to have this conversation, her boyfriend would only worry. "I'm just gonna head home, I have some reading to do."
> 
> "Okay Astrid. I know you're lying about being alright but I'm not gonna bother pushing you."

_God, how does he figure this stuff out?_  Astrid thought as she turned away to walk home.

Arrive home at 4:00. Astrid's mind wandered on her way home so she ended up getting briefly lost. Not a good sign but Astrid ignored it.

 

 

 

 

> "Astrid! Get your butt back here!" Hiccup yelled, running up behind Astrid just as she was about to open her door

_Welp,_ Astrid thought as she trudged back down the street,  _I wasn't gonna avoid it that easily._

 

 

 

 

> "Yes Hiccup?" Astrid slurred as she approached Hiccup. "What is it, exactly, that you want?"
> 
> "Tuffnut told me about what happened in science." Hiccup said with a blank expression. "You know he's sensitive. He's worried about you too, you're normally happy to help him."
> 
> "Well...Yeah. I just needed to finish my work and didn't have the time to explain it..." Astrid replied, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.
> 
> "Yeah, sure." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Look Astrid, I know there's something up with you and I get anxious when something's wrong. So please,  _please_  just tell me."
> 
>  
> 
> "Hiccup," the surroundings were starting to unfocus slightly and Astrid had to lean against a wall to avoid collapsing, "I'm okay. I'm just tired, now leave me alone."

As Hiccup watched Astrid stumble back down to her house, he shook his head.  _This is not gonna go well..._

* * *

 

**Friday**

Multiple days had passed, each very much like the other. But that Friday morning was different. With the morning came a headache, frequent dizzy spells and practically no voice for Astrid. 

8:00 am, wake up late. Astrid panicked and fell out of bed. As she went to stand up, she was hit by a wave of unsteadiness and had to sit back down on her bed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Must carry on.

Astrid sprinted down the stairs to find her brother opening the door to leave, Hiccup standing just beside him. He must have come to walk with her...

 

 

 

 

> "We were just about to leave, Astrid." Hiccup said, "But good to know you're still alive."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah I'll be right there." Astrid muttered, her voice hoarse.
> 
> "You sound like you're losing your voice..." Hiccup said, concerned. "Are you sure you wanna come in today? You don't sound, or look, great."
> 
> "Excuse me!" Astrid semi-shouted, feeling insulted. "Look, I'm fine Hiccup."
> 
> "Okay then, we'll wait for you." Hiccup shut the door and went to sit on the sofa.

Astrid stuffed books into her bag, grabbed a granola bar and rushed to the front door.

 

 

 

 

> "Let's go."

Hiccup and Snoutlout went ahead, despite Hiccup's protests that he should look after Astrid. She couldn't walk very quickly and kept having to stop and lean against a tree or a fence. 

Arrive at school only just on time at 8:41.

Trying to focus on maths despite her throbbing headache.

English.

Break.

French.

Walking to Computing. After French had finished, Astrid sluggishly shoved her books into her backpack.  _I can do this. Two more lessons._  Astrid thought as she stumbled out of the classroom and down the corridor. Nothing in her vision was lining up and she was really struggling to keep from falling over. 

She leaned against the wall as she waited for her teacher to call in the class. She could do this. Everything around her was spinning. She was gonna faint, oh God.

 

 

 

> "Hey Astrid!" Hiccup yelled from down the crowded corridor. Astrid was just staring at the floor, emotionless. "Astrid? Astrid are you okay?"

Hiccup started pushing through the throngs of people, a panicked expression plastered on his face. He reached Astrid just as she started to slip down the glossy wall.

 

 

 

> "Astrid! Astrid can you here me? Astrid I need you to say something!" Tears started falling down Hiccup's face as people crowded around the couple. Hiccup looked up. "One of you, go get a teacher or something!" He panted. "Astrid. Astrid I promise you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay..."

1:00. Astrid staggers through her front door with her arm draped over Hiccup's shoulder.

 

 

 

> "Why didn't you tell me you were ill." Hiccup muttered as he dropped Astrid onto the sofa. "No, no it's my fault. I could tell something was wrong with you but I let you just carry on."

Hiccup started to make tea.

 

 

> "Hiccup really it's fine..." Astrid muttered dreamily.
> 
> "No!" Hiccup screamed, slamming a mug down onto the kitchen counter. "No, it's not okay. I knew something was wrong but I didn't even try to help you. You could have been hurt Astrid..."
> 
> "Hiccup come here." Astrid said, patting the place beside her on the sofa. "I'm okay. We're okay."

Hiccup reluctantly came over and wrapped his arm around Astrid. He started sobbing; Astrid planted a kiss on his forehead and hugged him.

 

 

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~"It's all gonna be okay..."


	3. Weak (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started with the prompt "You look like you're about to faint..." "Yeah, you should probably catch me" from...somewhere on the internet? I'm not entirely sure, sorry. Anyway. ON WITH THE SICK FIC!
> 
> By the way! Gonna end up making this a 2...maybe 3 parter? Depends how the second part goes xD

Astrid woke up that morning when the sun cracking through the blinds hit her eyes. That was odd, she was normally up much early to go on a flight around the Edge with Stormfly. Astrid ignored this out of character occurrence, nothing to worry about. When she stood up from her bed, Astrid was suddenly knocked back down by a wave of dizziness.  _Okay..._ She thought  _Not a good sign..._  

She sat there for an hour; maybe more. She didn't even notice any time had passed until Hiccup knocked on her door.

  

 

> "Astrid?" he called from outside her hut, "Are you in there?"

_Oh god!_ Astrid thought as she tried to fix her hair without even getting up from her bed  _I've not tidied myself up at all...Oh well, gonna have to say something._

 

  

> "Yes!" she croaked  _oh man, did he notice that..._ "I'm here, I'm awake, you can come in."
> 
> "Oh good," he said as he walked into his girlfriend's hut, "Normally you're in the clubhouse at this time so I was starting to worry something had ha-" he stopped as he took in her appearance. "Err..."
> 
> "What?" Astrid asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"
> 
> "It's just..." he stuttered, "Well, you look sorta like crap. Don't kill me!" he shielded his face with his hands.
> 
> "Haha," she laughed, "I feel fine, Hiccup. I just had trouble sleeping last night so decided not to go on an early morning flight."
> 
> "Okay, I guess that adds up..." he said warily, walking over to his girlfriend and planting a kiss on her forehead, "One question though, Astrid."
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "Why haven't you gotten up from your bed?"

That caught her off guard. She hadn't thought he would notice, but of course, he notices everything.

 

 

> "I-I, um," she stalled, trying to think through the fog in her mind, "I just...I just didn't feel like getting up yet!"  _Yeah, that'll tooootally work..._
> 
> "Oh...kay then..." Hiccup said, eyeing his girlfriend with suspicion. "Well, wanna go for a flight?"
> 
> "Yeah sure!" she said cheerfully.  _Gotta stand up, gotta stand up._

She forced herself off the bed and stumbled forward slightly, swaying. Hiccup rushed over to her, ready to catch her, but she didn't fall.

 

 

> "Woah, Astrid." Hiccup said, worry clear on his face, "Are you sure you want to go out today? You looked like you were about to fall over."
> 
> "I'm fine!" she said chirply, "Just stood up to fast. Let's go!"

* * *

 As Astrid sliced through the sky, wind running through her hair, she ended up becoming very lightheaded. Stormfly was struggling to keep Astrid on her back as well as not running into any sea stacks. Whilst Astrid was screaming in excitement, she realized, despite an extremely fuzzy mind, that Hiccup was right alongside her. She turned to look at him and his distress was clear.

 

 

> "Astrid?" Hiccup said warily, "Are you feeling okay?"
> 
> "Look down there," she said brushing off the question, "That island looks like a good place to rest!"

Once Stormfly had landed, Astrid practically fell off her dragon and stumbled towards where Hiccup and Toothless had set down.

 

 

> "Woo!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air.
> 
> "Astrid," Hiccup said, walking over and taking his girlfriend's hands in his; they were oddly warm, "Are you completely sure you're okay? You almost flew into five sea stacks on our way here, you're normally a great flier but you were being really reckless."
> 
> "I'm fine, great, excellent!" she shouted cheerfully, jumping slightly. The physical exertion of jumping suddenly made her very dizzy. She just stared straight ahead at her boyfriend as all the colour drained from her face.
> 
> "Astrid you've gone very pale..." Hiccup said, worried, "You look like you're about to faint."
> 
> "Yeah..." she said blankly, "I feel kinda woozy. You should probably catch me." With that she fell into the boy's arms.
> 
> "Astrid!" he cried as he lowered the limp figure to the ground, "Astrid can you hear me? I knew something was wrong..."

Stormfly was obviously worried about her rider; she nuzzled the girl's arm in hope of waking her up. After another few seconds, her eyes fluttered open.

 

 

> "Oh, thank thor," he said, "You're okay."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." she mumbled, trying to force herself up. Her arms buckled and she fell back onto the sand, hitting her head hard, "Ow."
> 
> "Astrid I think you should stay lying down." he said, pressing a hand against her forehead, "Astrid you're burning up, I should get you back to the Edge."
> 
> "No, no..." she muttered batting him away and starting to walk over to Stormfly, "No, we were gonna go...we were gonna go train more terrible terrors..." She tripped and was only prevented from hitting the sand when Stormfly caught her.
> 
> "I said to stay lying down," Hiccup yelled, running over to her, "Right, come on, I'm taking you back to your hut."

Hiccup took Astrid's arm and draped it over his shoulder. Normally he wouldn't be able to take her weight, but she seemed a lot lighter than usual.  _That's odd,_ he thought,  _I'll need to ask her if she's been eating..._

He carried the girl over to Toothless, motioning for Stormfly to follow them back home.

* * *

An hour later, Astrid was lying in her bed, a damp cloth on her forehead. Her fever was spiking and she was tossing in her sleep. Hiccup needed to wake her up, but she wasn't responding when he shook her. 

 

 

> "Astrid," he whispered, shaking her arm, "I need you to wake up. You need to drink some water, you're far too hot." She stirred slightly. "Astrid. Hey, can you hear me?"
> 
> "Mm.." she answered, reaching out shakily for her boyfriend.
> 
> "I'm here." he said, pulling her arm towards him, "You need to drink some water, Astrid, come on."
> 
> "Okay." she mumbled.

She took a sip from the wooden cup and coughed. 

 

 

> "I don't feel good..." she said, curling in on herself.
> 
> "You'll be okay, Astrid." he said, brushed her hair off her face, "Have you eaten lately?"
> 
> "Wasn't hungry." she muttered.
> 
> "When did you last eat, Astrid?" he asked asertively. She simply shook her head, "Please Astrid."
> 
> "Three days ago." she said, ashamed.
> 
> "Astrid you should have said something."
> 
> "I felt fine I just...I just didn't feel like eating."
> 
> "Well that's why you're so weak, Astrid. I need you to eat."
> 
> "Okay."
> 
> "I'll be right back, Astrid." he said, kissing her forehead before leaving to get her food.

* * *

 

After a few minutes, Hiccup returned with a loaf of bread. He handed the loaf to the Viking girl lying curled up on the bed.

 

> "Astrid come on," he whispered in her ear, "You need to eat something."
> 
> "I know, I know.." she mumbled.

She picked up the loaf with both of her pale, shaky hands and took a wavering bite. She swallowed, the pain clear on her face.

 

> "It hurts." she whined.
> 
> "I know but you need to eat." he said, stroking her hair, "You haven't eaten in days, plus you're ill. That's not a good combination."
> 
> "Yeah, I guess." she began sobbing, "I was just gonna fly around today. We were gonna train terrible terrors and have a picnic for lunch. Why couldn't we just have that?"
> 
> "Shh," he said, gently pushing her back down to a lying position, "We can do that as soon as you're well again."
> 
> "Okay Hiccup," she said, smiling slightly, "I'm tired, I'm going to try to sleep."
> 
> "Bye Astrid, sleep well. If you need me just send Stormfly." He kissed her gently on the lips and walked out.  _You will be okay,_ he though,  _I promise..._


	4. Weak (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second part! Woo!

 

> Astrid woke sitting up in bed, her blankets strewn on the floor, beads of sweat on her forehead. Her mind was hazy, it was almost impossible to think. _Hiccup..._ She thought, _I have to get Hiccup._
> 
> She stumbled out of her hut, leaning on the door frame for support. She was unstable but made her way to Hiccup’s hut nonetheless.

 

 

> “Hiccup?” she croaked, slumping against a wall.
> 
> “Huh?” he mumbled, startled. When he saw the frail body leaning against his wall he quickly rushed down to her, “Astrid? What are you doing here?” he led her to a chair and she fell into it.
> 
> “Woke up…” she muttered, “Felt dizzy, needed to get you.”
> 
> “You should have sent Stormfly and stayed in bed, you could have fallen.” He grasped her hand, far too hot. “Astrid I need you to get back to your hut so I can cool you down, you’re burning hot.
> 
> “Okay.” she said, batting his hand away and forcing herself out of the chair. She was able to make it halfway to the door before collapsing.
> 
> “Astrid!” Hiccup yelled, running over to her and picking her up bridal style, “I’ll get you back, stay with me Astrid.”
> 
> “So tired…”
> 
> “I know, I know, but you can do this Astrid. You have to stay awake"

* * *

They reached the girl’s hut with only a sliver of Astrid’s fuzzy mind still awake. Hiccup laid the body down on the bed, careful not to hurt it. He searched the room for water, cloth, and food. He had to cool her down if he was going to make her at least a bit more comfortable. He dabbed her face with a wet cloth before putting it down by the side of her bed. He wasn’t going to be able to have her eat, not now.

 

 

> “Astrid,” he said, “I’m not going to ask you to eat but you do need to have some water, I have to get your fever down.”

He put the cup up to her lips and let her sip the cool spring water.

 

 

> “Well done, Astrid.” he whispered, moving the wisps of hair that had stuck to her clammy forehead. “I’m gonna be right here, Astrid. I won’t leave, I promise.”
> 
> “Thank you…” she responded before letting her eyes shut.

Hiccup kissed her before going to a chair and falling into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

When the scattered sunlight hit Hiccup’s face, he slowly became aware of his surroundings: An uncomfortable wooden chair in Astrid’s hut. Fabulous. Remembering what had happened last night, he looked over to see Astrid sitting up in bed, eating a piece of bread.

 

 

> “Morning!” she greeted, cheerfully.
> 
> “Well you definitely seem better.” he said, strolling over to her bed and sitting on the side.
> 
> “I feel it too.” she replied, pecking her boyfriend on the cheek.
> 
> “I barely even remember last night, or any of yesterday really; I was kind of...Out of it. I do remember a lot of pain, unfortunately. Quite a lot of falling…”
> 
> “Yeah!” he laughed, “I was really scared about you. Let me check your temperature?” He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, she seemed normal. “Impressive, your fever’s gone.”
> 
> “How about…” she said, shuffling closer to him, “We go and have that picnic?”
> 
> “No.” he said, bluntly.
> 
> “Oh come on!” she pleaded.
> 
> “I said no, Astrid.” he repeated, “I’m not gonna have yesterday happen all over again.”
> 
> “Fiiiiiiiine,” she whined, “But can I atleast go to the clubhouse? There’s always somebody in there so I’ll be fine.”
> 
> “If you insist,” he sighed, “But if anything happens it’s your fault.”
> 
> “Yup! Whatever!” She said, leaping out of bed and getting on Stormfly.
> 
> “No flying, though.” he instructed.
> 
> “What? Why?” she asked, frustrated.
> 
> “Because I don’t trust you not to go flying around the Island. No flying.”
> 
> “Oh fine.” she groaned, hopping off Stormfly, “Come on girl.”

* * *

She proceeded to run over to the Clubhouse, glad for the fresh air. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were sitting at a table playing Maces and Talons, with Fishlegs looking over Ruffnut’s shoulder. As soon Tuffnut saw Astrid he got up from the table and sauntered over to her.

 

 

> “Hey Astrid,” he said, “Glad you’re up again, Hiccup said what happened. Pretty awesome.”
> 
> “Tuff, I hardly see what’s awesome about almost hitting multiple sea stacks and fainting.” she retorted, walking past him to a chair and sitting down, legs rested on the middle table.

Hiccup strolled in, Toothless close behind.

 

 

> “Someone needs to watch her.” he stated, nodding to Astrid, “I don’t trust her to stay here, and someone needs to be there in case anything happens.”
> 
> “Hiccup, I’m fine.” she said, rolling her eyes.
> 
> “And last night you collapsed from walking a few steps.” he responded. He then turned back to the other riders and asked, “So who’s gonna keep an eye on her?”
> 
> “I will, Hiccup.” Fishlegs answered.
> 
> “Good. Toothless and I are gonna go train some more Terrible Terrors, Snotlout you’re coming with us.”
> 
> “What?” he yelled, surprised, “Why me?”
> 
> “Well, normally I’d take Astrid or Fishlegs but they’re staying here and the twins are a nightmare. By process of elimination, you’re my only option. Now go get Hookfang.” He explained.

After a few more minutes of pointless arguing, Snotlout conceded and flew off with Hiccup. The Twins said something about the Night Terrors and some Yaks, who knows what they were gonna go do, they were constantly flying off to do odd experiments.

During Hiccup and Snotlout’s seemingly endless disagreement, Astrid’s head had started spinning. The entire room was whirling around her and she felt nauseous but she kept quiet; she didn’t want to cause a fuss. She was very hazy but realized Fishlegs was talking to her. She had to answer, he would get suspicious.

 

 

> “Huh?” she said, looking completely unaware of what was happening.
> 
> “I asked if you were feeling okay.” Fishlegs repeated, “I know you were ill yesterday and you look a bit flustered so I’m just making sure you’re fine.”
> 
> “Oh yeah, I-I’m fine.” she said, “Just got a bit dizzy, only lasted a few seconds, I’m fine now.”
> 
> “Okay, if you’re sure.” Fishlegs said cautiously, “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Her vision was beginning to double, she could see two of everything.

 

 

> “Yeah…” she mumbled, “I do actually feel a little bit woozy. I’m just gonna go back to my hut, I’ll be fine.” She staggered out of her chair and sluggishly began plodding to her hut. Fishlegs chased after her, trying to have her sit down. She simply waved him away with comments of “I’m fine” and “I can do it myself”.

 

Once Astrid got about halfway to her hut, just as she was walking past Fishlegs’ hut, she stopped. She just stood there for three seconds before talking.

 

 

> “You know what,” she said, spinning on one foot to look at Fishlegs, “I think I’m about to faint and I’d appreciate it if you could catch me.”

Astrid keeled over, her eyes shut. Fishlegs rushed over to her, catching her just before she hit the ground.

 

> "Astrid you are so stubborn..." he muttered, carrying her over to his hut and laying her down on his bed.

_I should send Hiccup a terror mail_  he thought, _I can't leave her here alone but he needs to get back here right now._

* * *

Hiccup was on an island a few minutes flight from the Edge. He was absolutely surrounded by swarming terrible terrors.

 

> "Snotlout, get over here right now and help me with this!" Hiccup yelled, annoyed with the other viking. "Why do I always have to do all the work..." 

Just as he got free of the swarm, he saw a terrible terror headed right for him. But this one was different...It had a piece of paper strapped to one of its legs and Hiccup immediately realized what it was, a terror mail from Fishlegs. _This can't be good._

* * *

After skimming over the letter, Hiccup ran to toothless and flew back to the edge as fast as possible. He ran into Fishlegs's hut to see a pale, skeletal figure laid on the bed. It was Astrid. Fishlegs was standing over the frail figure dabbing its forehead with a damp cloth. _Oh no oh no oh no,_ he thought, shaking his head.

 

> "Hiccup," Fishlegs said, "Before you get mad at yourself, which I know is going to happen, just know that this wasn't your fault. She was acting and looked fine, if anything was wrong you couldn't have gotten her to tell you because she's Astrid."
> 
> "Yeah I know, Fishlegs," he said, walking over to the bed and sitting next to his girlfriend, "I just wish I had known. I wish I could have kept her safe."
> 
> Fishlegs laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and said "You did all you could. You kept her safe; if she had been flying who knows what would have happened. She's going to be okay and it's because of you. I promise she will be okay."
> 
> "Yeah, I know she'll be okay." he said, sweeping the soaked hair from the girl's face, "She's Astrid."

Astrid awoke to a throbbing headache and nausea. She sat up, finding herself to be in some else's bed. She tried to stand up but found her legs were too weak for it. _Oh great, not again..._ she thought, falling back onto the bed. Someone outside clearly heard the sound of her moving and came in. It was, of course, Hiccup. _Oh, I'm in trouble now._ she thought to herself before trying once again to move over to Hiccup.

 

>   
>  "Don't." he stated, "You aren't strong enough."
> 
> "If you insist," she muttered.
> 
> "So, you're awake. That's good."
> 
> "Indeed."
> 
> There was a silence for a few moments before they spoke up again. "I'm sorry." They said in unison, they both laughed before Astrid continued."I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Hiccup. You were right, I should have stayed in my bed."

> "I am also sorry for thinking I could make you listen to reason," he said, receiving a punch in the arm. "Okay yeah, I deserved that."
> 
> "Look," Astrid said, "Could I just go back to my hut? I'll lean on you and we'll take it slowly but I just want to be back in my own bed."
> 
> "Okay." He replied, smiling.

* * *

They arrived at the girl's hut without any issues; Hiccup laid his girlfriend on her bed carefully then pulled up a chair to the bedside.

 

> "I've got a proposition for you," Astrid said to Hiccup, "I will stay here and take it easy for two days. You hear me, two. If, in two days, I feel better, we are going to have that picnic. Deal?"
> 
> "Hmm..." Hiccup replied, "Okay, deal. Two days. And in the mean time I'm gonna need you to eat and drink a reasonable amount."

The two shook hands before Hiccup left to give Astrid some time to rest.  _She'll be okay,_ he thought as he strolled towards Toothless and mounted the dragon,  _She's always okay._

* * *

Two days had passed with no hitches, that was a good sign. Hiccup walked into Astrid hut to see her up and tending to Stormfly.

 

> "Picnic?" he asked, walking up to Astrid and planting a kiss on her cheek.
> 
> "Picnic." she replied before running outside with Stormfly behind her and taking off, with Hiccup close behind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this and remember to leave any prompts or feedback in the comments!  
> DFTBA, Anna


End file.
